Spawn of Chaos
by Bedo8466
Summary: Chaos, almighty creator of the universe, and the father of the primordial beings, has sired two sons on earth, much to his happiness, and blessed the children with his full powers. How will his children survive at camp half-blood as the gods on olympus are betrayed by one of their own.
1. Authors

**Spawn of Chaos**

**Introducing the Authors**

**Hello. I am one of the two people working on this little (for now) story. We will try to update at least twice a month but no promises. This story will be massively AU, but the plot will still try to be similar to the actual books for a while. This is hopefully the first book of many, but we would highly appreciate a review as it could help us get so much better. Toodloo.**

**Hi! I'm the second author working on this little project. This story will feature two main characters, collectively known as the Carters. They will both face intense quests, be it together, or alone. Both myself and the other author have experiences with writing, but we would highly appreciate a review to help us on our way!**

**We both hope you like this story, and the first real chapter will be out on friday or saturday at the latest**


	2. Chapter 1 Chris

**Spawn of Chaos**

**Chapter 1**

**Chris**

I dreamt that I was floating alone in space, passing by galaxies at the speed of light, before stopping in front of a gigantic seven pointed star that seemed to radiate power. At the center, there was a face. But not just any face; this face seemed in constant agony, as if someone or something was torturing it for all eternity. I was just about to turn around and flee, when I was pulled from my dream by my little brother jumping on my bed and shaking me awake.

" Getupgetupgetupgetup!", yelled Eric, bubbling with energy. He forcibly sat me up and tried to drag me out of bed. Luckily, I resisted the insane urge to wake up and slap him about the head and just kept on sleeping. I opened my eyes to see his piercing golden eyes staring right into mine.

"Even though I see you every day, your eyes never cease to creep me out" I said, observing the way his eye colour looked with his dark hair.

" You forget that we have the same eyes, shrimpy."

"You know I hate it when you call me that"

"Why do you think I say it? Anyway, mom says we have to get up, something about YVR. Does it mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, YVR is the airport in Vancouver"

"Really? Well then why are you still in bed?" He chucked a simple black hoodie on the bed. It was at this moment when our mom popped in the door,

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you two" she said, gesturing for us to get out the door.

"Okay, but I gotta brush my teeth" I said

" And hair" added Eric. We stood in front of the bathroom mirror, and I was shocked once again by how similar we looked. If it wasn't for my gray glasses, and the fact that he was taller and bulkier than me,then we would look like twins, well, we were, but we would look like identical twins. Our piercing golden eyes, our dark brown hair (except mine had a stubborn cowlick where as his was perfectly straight), the way we dressed was the only way our mom used to tell us apart. Where as he would always wear something well, I would always be wearing a hoodie and jeans. As we bundled into the car, we sat side by side in the back of the car. We spent the next hour long drive from North Vancouver all the way to the airport. As we drove, I could see Eric staring at the former house of our best friend, who moved to New York just a month ago. I fell asleep in the car, while Eric listened to music on his phone. He was so excited when mum gave us our phones for our tenth birthdays. He was constantly using it to listen to music, following our local sports teams, or just texting. Whereas I use mine to play games and read _Popular Science_. When I woke up from my nap, we were at the airport, and Eric was holding two cups of hot chocolate.

"Sorry, I was supposed to save one for you, but you were asleep, and I was hungry, and I didn't want to waste it, and-" I stopped him there.

"It's okay" I insisted. I may have said something about taking his desert as retribution. Mom chose that moment in time to finally tell us where we were going.

"Hey, I know your friend moved to New York recently, so I decided to buy you two plane tickets to visit them. Emily should pick you up at the airport.

"Wait, you aren't coming? Is that even legal?" asked Eric, looking happy, but somewhat surprised.

"Actually, it's completely allowed" I responded.

"Okay, here are your tickets, and **DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, LOSE THEM!" **said our mom, her normally calm blue eyes now seemed to shine even brighter.

"Bye Mom," I said, stepping into the security line.

"Bye Momma" Eric said, following my lead,

"Momma? Really, Sharky?" I asked when we were standing in the security line.

"Oh, don't judge, shrimpy" snapped Eric, proving once again that I was right in giving him that nickname. An hour later, we were sitting in the front two seats of Air Canada flight 1340; direct to New York. Just after the plane took off, Eric "Accidentally" dumped his apple Juice on a hipster who was walking in the aisle. As the pilot started announcing his name, I fell asleep once again.


	3. Chapter 2 Eric

**Chapter 2**

**Eric**

Eric was feeling bored. He didn't understand how his brother Chris could fall asleep anytime he wanted in the blink of an eye. No matter how much they looked alike, Chris was always chill and relaxed, while he had tons of nervous energy. He could not stand still more than 5 minutes without wanting to start running around. In fact he tried to play a little prank on the people around him while a woman was saying the pre-flight announcements.

"And your pilot this morning will be Phillip Brooks." she announced at the end.

"Shoot, not him!" Eric yelled. Some people looked at him like he was crazy. Others started laughing lightly as if a 2 year old would have tried to make a joke. A few even started getting jumpy when the plane would start rumbling slightly as it took off. Around the halfway point of the flight, the plane started shaking rapidly. There was a bit of a thunderstorm outside but it was like the clouds were trying to obscure them, like the clouds were made of a man trying to swat a toy plane out of the sky. It was even enough to get Chris to wake up.

"How far are we from New York?" he mumbled.

"About an hour and a half away, I'm guessing." he answered. They sat there in silence watching the downpour for a while. Eric decided to buy a highly overpriced bottle of apple juice and a big cookie.

"Here." he said, splitting the cookie in half and putting a piece in Chris's hand. Chris stared at it for a while until he finally asked:

"What did you do, spit on it? Since when do you give me free cookies?"

" You insult me when I give you free things? Fine, then I won't give you anymore cookies"

" Cookies aren't debatable, when you have one, you have to give me half or else I'll start singing" His singing was one of the few things that could make me run away in fear.

" Noooooooooo! Anything but singing!" Eric said, only slightly joking.

" I wish you were kidding"Chris answered, a sad look spreading on his face.

"So do I bro, so do I, come on. the plane should be landing any minu-"

"We will begin our final descent" The captain's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Yaaaay!" I said, maybe just a bit too excited. You see, I haven't seen my friend in months, since he moved from Vancouver to New York , we used to spend basically the whole summer playing tag, or hide & seek in Lynn Canyon, a creek that runs near our houses. We were absolutely devastated when we were told that he had moved. Yeah, we were told the day that his house was vacant. That was pretty surprising. i was pulled from my thoughts with the jerking of the plane suddenly spining to the right, as if the very wind was taking control, and as if said wind had a pretty big chip on it's shoulder. Huh, what a weird thought, the wind being alive, it reminded me of the uh Animated Tools, or something from greek myth that we learnt earlier in the year in socials.

"Anemoi Thuellai" I heard my brother quip from the side seat.

"Did I say that aloud?" I questioned honestly wondering if I did

"No, I can just read your mind" he answered with a smirk. Oh yeah, back to the plane jerking to the left. By now, the pilot had managed to re-adjust the plane without breaking a sweat. It seems my comment about the pilot before the flight was pretty injust. As the plane landed, my brother finally woke from his sleep, man, he slept nearly 12 hours a day. As we got off the plane, my brother was playing 20 questions with the gust that pushed us off track. He looked at me like I was an idiot when I started jumping up and down in excitement at the baggage carousel. We got our bags, (still jumping) we finally stepped out into the beautiful city of New York! only to be tackled by our friend

"Chris! Eric! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Our friend, a medium sized asian boy, who seemed to have gained 5-6 pounds of muscle

"Wow, seems like someone worked out!" I said, impressed by my friend

"Yeah, Frank! You look great!"

Our friend, Frank Zhang, was standing before us in the person.


	4. Chapter 4 AN

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying our story. It would be incredible if you could leave a review because they really matter when we are starting a story. We are amazed that we get so many views and would like you to please continue reading as we post more chapters. No promises, but I will try to post a new chapter as soon as we get to 300 views.**


	5. Chapter 5 Chris

**A/N Before we start with chapter three I would just like extend a huge thanks to ****QUiCKSCOPINP PJO FAN961 for the review he left. It ** **meant a lot to know our story was liked. As for the story, every chapter will have a narrator that will swap every chapter. As the first chapter had Chris as the narrator, and the second has Eric, so the third chapter will have? . Also, sorry for the long wait. I know that I said it would be at 300 views, but we were away from the internet, so we couldn't post it until today**

**Good guess, you get an ambrosia cookie. Now for the question of the day. Has anyone seen the poll on my profile?**

**Chapter 3**

**We meet an angry turtle in central park**

As we stepped out of the airport, we were chatting with Frank about the smallest things, like his school, and how much smaller his apartment was compared to his old house. When we got in the car, I saw his mom sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hello Chris, Hi Eric. How was your flight?"

"It went well, ms Z." said my brother.

"Please, call me Emily." she responded, flashing us a warm-hearted smile.

I sat in the seat behind Frank, who went shotgun, while Eric sat behind Emily.

"How have you been for the past month?" I asked Frank.

" Haven't really made any new friends since I've been here, but other than that,

fine. I hope you guys didn't think I would forget about my best friends' birthday,". As he said that, he handed me a small package that was lying on the floor in the front seat. I saw in my hands a gold and orange package, funnily enough, it was about the size of a breadbox. " Well, open it!" As I gently opened the nicely wrapped present, I saw a brown cardboard box. Inside the box, I found a foot-long, slightly charred, triangular shaped piece of firewood.

"Mm, It's a Toblerone," said Eric, biting into the bit of wood. " Ow! Ow! Oooookay, that was NOT a Toblerone."

"I sincerely hope that you were kidding and didn't just bite into a log," I said. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Frank wincing like it was him that Eric bit, and not the "faublerone". He shook it off quickly after seeing that I had noticed.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" Asked my brother. Before I could answer, Frank interrupted.

"If you're still the same old Eric, then probably pretty stupid. Oh, by the way, could you avoid biting the firewood? It's pretty important to me."

"How come?" I asked. Emily patted Frank gently on the back and whispered something in his ear with a kind smile.

"Um... My dad, he gave my mom this bit of firewood when they met. Apparently he was also in the military, but he passed away before I was born." Frank replied.

"Then why are you giving it to us?" Eric asked him.

"Its… Its of sentimental value to me, and I wanted to give it to you to show how much I appreciate you guys being here." he answered.

"OONNHHH! That's so cute and adorable!" Eric said in a stuck up teenage girl type of way to break the tension.

"Shut up," Frank replied, cracking a smile.

"Alright boys, were almost at central park, so if I were you, I'd keep my eyes open. Its absolutely stunning the first time you fix your eyes on it." Emily said.

"Wait, mum; Are we going in?" Frank asked. His mom nodded, "Awesome!"

"Now, do you know why your mom sent you here?" asked Emily

"Yeah, to spend an incredible summer with our besterest friend ever in the whole world" added my brother, sometimes I could swear he was becoming a twelve-year old girl. I mean, he even liked Justin Beiber.

"I do not!" he yelled, shocking me into silence. How could he read my mind? Was it just the twin thing or did it have something to do with our dad?

See, we didn't really know anything about our dad, he wasn't ever around to see us, but mom said that he was an artist, but also a scientist, athlete, and chef. My little bro and I had always wanted to meet him, but mom wouldn't say anything about him other than she loved him for the little bundles of **chaos** he gave her. Even though I wanted to punch him for abandoning us, I also knew that he could get in big trouble if word gets out that we exist.

I snapped back to our world when my brother started poking my face, and calling out

"Earth to Chris, repeat. Chris are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here, so, where are we going again?" I asked to nobody in particular

"We're going to see central park before dinner" replied Emily

"Cool, when do we get there?"

"We've been parked for the last two minutes. Your brother poked you because we were about to get out of the car" Frank responded, barely holding in his laughter

"Uh, right"

When we got out of the car I was shocked to see that no one was around, everything that I had heard of New York said that it was the city that never sleeps, but on this day in early June, barely past lunch it seemed that everyone was sleeping. All of the people I could see was a lady wearing a long green dress, a girl about my age fighting here with a sword, err, dancing with her, no, she was definitely trying to stab the turtle, wait did I say turtle, I meant lady, actually, I meant turtle, no, lady, no, turtle, lady,turtle,lady,lurtle,taty,ladurl,latle,lature, ladle, tudy, no. I was definitely seeing a turtle, but not any ordinary turtle, this turtle was 25 feet tall, and the girl fighting it just shot lightning out of her hands. I was absolutely shocked. As I watched a girl battle to the the death with a turtle, I instantly thought of khelon, the nymph who was cursed by zeus to turn into a turtle because she rejected his advances. Wait a second, zeus, god of the skies, li- I couldn't continue, because just as I pieced it together in my head, I collapsed. Before I completely lost consciousness, I saw a little girl walk out from behind the lighning-girl, who had just stabbed khelon and turned her into a pile of golden dust. Eric was also unconscious nearby.


End file.
